


An Archaeologist and her Time Lord

by BlueEyedMrsBaelish



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Related, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Term Relationship(s), River Song Appreciation Day, Sex in a TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMrsBaelish/pseuds/BlueEyedMrsBaelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night, the Doctor picks up his wife from her prison cell and they explore the stars. Some nights, though, River and the Doctor like to stay in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Archaeologist and her Time Lord

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Doctor Who FF, so it's a bit shabby. Feel free to leave comments, thoughts or advice! :)

As Amy and Rory exit the TARDIS to their house, the Doctor waves goodbye, stepping back into his beloved machine and closing the door behind him with a smirk. This was his favorite time of night. With a joyful yell he jumps up the stairs and onto the TARDIS console, flipping switches and grinning as Sexy comes alive. The incoming message appears on his screen: coordinates. “You brilliant woman,” the Doctor mutters under his breath, setting the TARDIS in that direction.

 

\---

 

The woman walks down the ship’s hallway wearing her favorite green jumper. Well, it’s HIS favorite, so it’s quickly become hers as well. She chuckles gleefully as the alarms go off above her, the usual sound as she sneaks out. Waiting until the right moment, she steps out onto the ship’s outer landing, smiling as her husband’s beloved machine materializes around her. Taking two steps back, she turns around and lands precisely where she wants to be: in her husband’s arms. He chuckles and shakes his head.

“Honey, I’m home.”

River Song grins at The Doctor. “And what sort of timing do you -”

Before she can finish, his lips are pressed to hers, his arms around her waist. She closes her eyes, kissing him back with as much fervor as she can muster, her hands around his neck. Suddenly, she’s in the air, then stationed comfortably on Sexy’s console, one leg hooked around the Doctor’s waist. The TARDIS makes a hissing noise, causing River to giggle and her Time Lord to shush her. He turns his attention back to his wife, his lips on her neck, her hands gripping his jacket. “And how is my archaeologist today?”

“Oh, you know. Busy busy. Sitting in a jail cell is so mundane. And it doesn’t help my figure much.” She grins, biting back a moan as he nips at her collarbone. Dear Gallifrey, she loves this. “And how is my favorite Time Lord?”  
  
“The usual, saving the universe with a favorite couple of ours.” He boops her nose with his finger, smiling adoringly down at her. “They say hello, by the way. Oh, and ‘have fun tonight’. Don’t quite know what that means.” He scratches his chin, causing River to chuckle again. For being the smartest being in the universe, he certainly had his not-so-bright moments, especially when it came to innuendo. River laughs and pulls him closer, hooking her other leg around him, pleased by the reaction she can feel stirring in his breeches. “Well, tell them I said hello as well. And that we will.”

With a wink she pulls him in for another kiss, his lips responding immediately to hers as his hands slide down her back and underneath her bum, pulling her hips against his. He groans against her lips, his manhood hardening against her leg-

Suddenly and without warning the TARDIS lurches, throwing both River and the Doctor onto the floor. Appalled, the Doctor stands up slowly, wincing and yelling out “NO! Bad Sexy!” while smacking the console. River groans in pain before she begins to chuckle, soon turning into full on laughter, which continues thanks to her husband’s extremely bewildered look. “River? Did I miss something?”

River stands, holding onto the balcony to keep her balance as she tries to speak through her giggles. “I think you have a jealous TARDIS, my love.” The Time Lord looks back at his machine, blinking a few times before turning back to River, rendered speechless. River smirks, taking his hand in hers. “Come on, Doctor. I believe you have a bedroom for a reason?” She grins as he turns red, sputtering out sentence fragments as he leads them to the TARDIS bedroom, soon pushing him onto the bed as they reach the room. “After all this time, you’re still so nervous!”

“I am not nervous!” He sputters out, turning an even darker shade of red as River removes his coat and suspenders. He swats her hand away as he undoes his bowtie. “I just-” River leans forward and silences him with a kiss, tossing his bowtie to the side as she begins to unbutton his shirt. His hands hover over her hips, almost as if he isn't sure what to do with them. With a sharp little thrust of her hips she grinds against his groin, the gasp escaping his lips making her smirk. And like clockwork, he had his hands under her shirt, tossing it aside as he pulls her against him, kissing her fervently.

They made love that night, like they did many a nights before and after. River Song and her Doctor, sneaking away at night to travel the stars and enjoy their time together as man and wife. It wasn't perfect, though. The Doctor knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that she was long dead, and this wouldn't last forever. And as for River... the night he gives her his sonic screwdriver,  she knows it's the last time she'll him again. At least, this version of him. The one who loves her. 

 


End file.
